titans just wanna have fun
by running with direwolves
Summary: Starfire decides to throw a huge surprise party for Robin when things start to get out of control. With a tower full of hormone-ridden, lustful, heartbroken teenagers ready to explode at any given time, regrets collect like old friends. [Currently being rewritten due to technical errors.]
1. Starfire

_some boys take a beautiful girl  
__and hide her away from the rest of the world  
__I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
_

_oh, girls  
__they wanna have fun_

_oh, girls  
__just wanna have  
__that's all they really want  
__some fun_

**_- cyndi lauper_**

* * *

It was Starfire's idea to throw a huge party for Robin. Of course, he had no idea. It was Starfire's idea to invite each and every single Titan for an evening full of karaoke, dancing and booze. Again, he had no idea.

Robin was turning eighteen. And apparently, it's customary on Earth to celebrate even more when the number is an even number. Or, at least, that's what she noticed.

Starfire and Robin have been together ever since Tokyo, which happened two years ago. When they arrived home, the alien expected Robin to pretend like it never happened, that it was just a in-the-moment kind of thing. However, the Titans Leader was not at all shy about giving the alien a peck on a cheek in public spots, or holding her hand during dinner at the Tower.

They have already passed _that _step, one of Starfire's favourite memories. Along with the first time he kissed her, the first time he called her his girlfriend, the time they did it on the couch... She felt herself getting red at thinking about it, shaking it off and going back to the task at hand, hoping Raven wouldn't notice.

The alien was looking through an online catalogue for a vast number of sleeping bags needed for the guests while chewing on the back of her pen.

"Starfire, you really shouldn't do tha-"

"Not now, Raven! Do you not see that I am busy planning the anniversary of Robin's birth?"

Raven pursed her lips as she saw the ink explode around Starfire's mouth. Raising her eyebrows, she shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The Tamaranean floated over to the fridge, inspecting to see how much food she would have to order for the party. "With Kid Flash invited, I'll have to order everything double..." she muttered to herself, chewing on the skin at her fingernail. She didn't feel the cold hand on her shoulder until Raven spun her around.

"Starfire. You need to relax. Let me order the sleeping bags and food, okay? Cyborg and Beast Boy can handle everything else. You look like you haven't slept in two days. Go rest."

"But Robi-"

"-will surely appreciate all that you've done for his birthday. Go take a nap."

Starfire has learned to recognise that tone of Raven's voice, because Raven's voice does not have many tones beyond what Cyborg refers to as 'wicked sarcastic'.

"But I-"

"Starfire."

"Surely, I canno-"

"Go."

The alien accepted defeat and let out a loud sigh. She started floating away to her room. Stopping at the door, she turned to look at her teammate.

"Raven."

"Yes, Starfire?" the girl asked, impatiently.

"Thank you."

The empath shrugged, but Starfire was sure she saw the girl smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: First chapter done! This is gonna get better and better, I _promise_. Hopefully the "even numbers" thing wasn't confusing, it just means like Sweet 16 and then when you turn 18 it's a big deal, e.t.c.**

**Please review! It means a lot! It'll only help me improve.**

**Also, the awesome image cover is done by Rachel1466 on Deviantart and Gretlusky on Tumblr. Go check her out, her stuff is amazin'.**


	2. Raven

_regrets collect like old friends__  
here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
and all of the ghouls come out to play_

_and every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
_but I like to keep some things to myself_  
_I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_it's always darkest before the dawn_

_**- florence + the machine**_

* * *

Obviously Raven did not like parties. She did not want to see bubbly Kole or flirty Kid Flash or bitchy Jinx.

She wanted to stay in her room and read. But despite her coldness, Raven does have a conscious. And she knew how hard Starfire worked to make this party work, with inviting Titans all across the world and guaranteeing places for them to stay. She had baked a ginormous cake with Beast Boy and flew up to the highest parts of the tower to place the red bird decorations.

So, Raven promised her she would take over. And this is what she was doing.

She called the restaurant where Starfire would take Robin and ordered a table for two.

Hanging up the phone, she heard yells coming from the living room, glaring as Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to play Mega Monkeys 4.2.

Slumping down on the couch she gave them a pointed look. "Could you two get off your green and robotic butts and actually help?"

"I thought you liked my butt, Raven." Beast Boy smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I helped make the cake remember?" Beast Boy replied, still not breaking eye contact with the TV screen.

"Yes, so we can feast on salmonella."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have finally finished my online course and am now rewriting this horrible fanfic after I LOST ALL THE CHAPTERS.


	3. Cyborg

_she took a plane to somewhere out in space  
to start a life and maybe change the world_

_see, I never meant for you to have to crawl  
no, I never meant to let you go at all_

_oh no,  
don't ever say goodbye_

_I'm only human  
I said I'm only human  
I'm human_

**_- thriving ivory_**

* * *

Beast Boy was cursing loudly on the evening of Robin's party.

"BB, don't be mad just because you're not as good as me in Mega Monkeys 4.2." Cybrog grinned triumphantly, crossing his arms.

"No."

"Oh, yes."

"You did not just beat me in my...my game...this is _my_ game," The changeling murmured to himself. "It's _mine_..."

The screen flashed to the front door. Cyborg saw Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Más y Menos.

"Titans East is here!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven, finally ripped her eyes off her book and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Brilliant, Beast Boy. I thought it was Wildebeest."

Beast Boy sighed and crossed his arms. "_You_ just don't want the party to start and now that it has, everybody else has to be just as miserable as you."

"Yeah, Beast Boy. That's the reason."

Cyborg shook his head and seeing that the two were too busy bickering to notice anything, he left to let the guests in. On seeing Titans East, he let out a cheerful yelp and went to greet them. Bumblebee wrapped her arms around him first. "How ya doin', Sparky?"

"I've been good, Bee. You?"

"Oh, I've been alright." She replied as they began walking down the hallway to go to the elevator.

"Are we the first ones to arrive?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, it's no big deal though. Starfire and Robin are on a date and hopefully everybody will be here for the actual "surprise" part when she brings him."

Bumblebee nodded. There was an awkward silence between them. They've seen each other only a couple of times before that one drunken kiss at Titans East Tower when she called him there for a mission. But he was hurting from his breakup with Sarah and she was hurting from some guy called Jake.

"So, you and Herald, huh?" he asked her, giving her a small smile.

Bumblebee nodded, puffing up her cheeks and breathing out. "Yeah, I guess it just sorta happened. After the Brotherhood, we got together...and yeah." She finished her sentence with a shrug of her shoulders. She hit him playfully. "What about you?"

"Oh, well, obviously all of the ladies have been dying to get a piece of the Cy-man but uh, no such luck." he laughed. She rolled her chocolate-brown eyes and smiled at him.

They could be friends.

* * *

By now, some other guests had already arrived. Jericho was drinking punch quietly in the corner. Hotspot and Argent were talking on a couch. Thunder and Lightning were flirting _at_ an unamused Donna.

"Cyborg, my man!" He heard a voice behind him. He turned to see a grinning Kid Flash.

"How ya doin', Kid Flash?"

"Oh, I've been good. Kicking villain ass in Keystone, you know, the us-"

"Wally, I got your drink. Wouldn't be surprised if they sucked, I mean, this better be good beer, honestl-Oh. Cyborg. Hi." Jinx gave him a polite smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey, Jinx." Oh, man. This was worse than the silence with Bumblebee

Wally looked in between them, confused. "Aaaaaalrighty. Well, we'll see you later then, Cyborg." he gave him a wry grin and swung his arm over Jinx. "What was up with that?" he heard him mutter as he walked away. "I don't like the way he looked at you."

Cyborg scoffed.


	4. Jericho

Author's Note: Hi guys. Bad news. I lost my Jericho chapter. I was updating really late at night and I wasn't concentrated. So, I'm currently rewriting this chapter from scratch. Please bear with me!

Thank you so much for reviewing and favouriting! It means so much!

xxx

-L


	5. Kid Flash

_my father took me into the city_  
_to see a marching band_

_he said, "Son, when you grow up,_  
_would you be the saviour of the broken, _  
_the beaten and the damned?_

_he said, "Will you defeat them,  
__your demons, and all the non-believers,  
__the plans that they have made?"_

_"Because one day I'll leave you,_  
_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_  
_To join The Black Parade."_

**_- my chemical romance_**

* * *

Speedy is still heavy and groggy in his arms. He tries to look for Kid Flash but the only thing he can see is pink hair, shaped like devil's horns, moving back and forth, waiting to find the familiar red and yellow suit.

He motions to Starfire and she takes Speedy away to the couch. He rushes to Cyborg, giving him a boost.

"What happened? Why did Kid Flash do that?"

Cyborg took a moment before saying anything. Still clutching his face, he looked at Robin gravely. "He found about me and Jinx."

And the only thing he can do is purse his lips because he knew this was going to happen. He wanted Kid Flash to know more than anything. But he bit his tongue just like how Batman taught him to, convinced himself that it was none of his business, and tried to forget.

And now his best friend is hurting, and there is _nothing_ he can do about it.

Oh, wait, no, his other best friend is hurting too. And there _is_ something he can do about it.

"Cyborg, do you require the ice pack?" Starfire appears, taking his arm and leading him to the kitchen.

But Robin stays behind.

_"The captain always go down with the ship," _a random _Titanic_ quote pops into his mind. One of the first movies they watched together as a team. He remembers Starfire's tears flowing down, Beast Boy's snoring, Raven's raised eyebrows.

He coughs once, drawing attention to himself.

"So, we got your rooms down. Just so you know, who you're going to spend the night with. I mean, er, not like that, but as in, who you're gonna share a room with this weekend. Right, er, with me, there will be; Kid Flash, er, well, we don't really know who he is, but uh, let me know if you see him. Speedy, yeah, I think he's made himself pretty comfortable on the couch, Hotspot, and Aqualad. Cyborg, you'll be bunking with Red Star, Gnaark, Bushido, Wildebeest and Herald. Beast Boy, you'll be with Mas y Menos, Jericho, Tramm and Thunder and Lightning. Starfire, you'll be with sharing your room with Bumblebee, Pantha and Wonder Girl.

And Raven, you'll be sleeping in our guest room with Argent, Kole, and Jinx."

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head. He made his way over to her.

"I gave you Terra's old room. Okay? Be grateful that I'm not placing Jinx in your bedroom." Robin warned her. "Because I'll do it."

The empath glared at him. Shaking her head furiously once more, she muttered a curse word darkly. "I'm going to go check on Cyborg, if you don't mind. _Or, are you gonna assign a partner to go with me?"_

"Oh, ha, ha, bloody ha." Robin replied, with equally enough sarcasm in his voice.

He makes his way over to Speedy. He seems so high that he could fly away on a balloon and never come back. "Robbie-poo?"

He still gets a shiver (well, more of a shudder, shiver is far too sexual) down his spine, expecting the voice to come from Kitten. "What the hell did you take, Speedy? I told you, I don't want any drugs coming near this place. How are we supposed to be doing drug busts and arresting drug dealers when one of our very own do the same exact thing that the criminals do?"

"Calm down, Robin. You're not gonna get any answers from him. At least not tonight." Cyborg came back, holding a steak next to his one eye. "He's really drunk, that's all."

"It's not all!" Robin replied heatedly. "Cyborg, what if the public finds out about this? They won't leave him alone."

"They're not gonna find us. Jeez, man. You were once Batman's sidekick. If you don't know how to keep things private, nobody does."


	6. Robin

_stone hard, machine gun  
fired at the ones who run  
stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away_  
_ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away_  
_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

**_- sia_**

* * *

And she's following him, or at least, she's trying to remember which direction the familiar orange hair went. And she's pushing past people, looking around, waiting for the familar red and orange to pop up next to her. She grabs someone's arm, only to see Bumblebee's brown eyes looking at her.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"No, listen, have you seen Kid Flash?"

"You mean Mr. Speedypants? No, I must've missed him. Are you sure you're okay?"

But Jinx was already gone.

How did he not understand that what had happened between her and Cyborg was _years_ ago?

But it wasn't like this was the first time he had left her. As if reaching your arm on the other side of the bed and expecting there to be someone is too much to ask. She remembers vividly running her fingers over the satin covers, walking over to the kitchen counter, finding some cash on the table for rent. For months, she was alone.

Big shocker, right?

No, not really. If she wasn't used to it by now, then she would never get used to it.

And eventually they had found each other again. And it took a lot more months of ice cold glares, heated arguments and hate sex for it to start working again.

Until now.

And now she's walking outside of the Tower, practically running and panting after him. Where could he possibly have gone? He could be in Paris by now.

But he's not. He's on the rocks beside the water and she can see him hunched over, sitting down, something he rarely does.

And she stands and waits for him to notice. But if he does, he doesn't turn around. She places a hand on his shoulder and kneels down next to him.

"Wally."

He doesn't say anything.

"What happened back there? That was way out of order. Wally, you _know_ I've been with other guys before. I know _you've_ been with other girls. Why is this so much bigger than that?"

And then he snapped.

"You don't get it, do you, Jinx? Cyborg is my friend. Not one single person told me about what happened. How long would I have gone without knowing? Another two years? Another ten years?"

How long did it take for _her_ to realize that what she was feeling was pain? That Wally was the reason of this pain? But he was also the reason for her joy, for her laughter, for the_one good thing_ that had ever appeared in the skies that she had wished on _over_ and _over_ again. He was the reason she had switched on the good side. Because people change for the ones they love. They make themselves better. They grow.

She looks at him, pink eyes mirroring betrayal. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. It was in the past, I didn't think I had to."

He shakes his head, and then he looks at the ground. "I really thought that after everything that happened, everything that we've gone through, we would be able to be okay again."

Her eyes widen slightly. "What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying we're not truthful towards each other. We're not honest. We're supposed to tell each other these thi-"

And then she's pressing her lips to his and holding him as tightly as she can. He probably can't breathe but she doesn't care because she can feel his lips against hers as well and then-

"Love you," he breathes against her.

And she stops. A shiver runs down her spine. They had never really put a label to what they were. They never felt like they needed to. When she introduced him to anyone, it was always, "This is Kid Flash." as if she didn't just make out with him for an hour in the parking lot of Taco Bell.

But it only takes a second for her to look into those blue eyes and then she's lost at sea, irretrievable, never to be found again.

"I know."


	7. Jinx

_some boys take a beautiful girl  
__and hide her away from the rest of the world  
__I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
_

_oh, girls  
__they wanna have fun_

_oh, girls  
__just wanna have  
__that's all they really want  
__some fun_

**_- cyndi lauper_**

* * *

It was Starfire's idea to throw a huge party for Robin. Of course, he had no idea. It was Starfire's idea to invite each and every single Titan for an evening full of karaoke, dancing and booze. Again, he had no idea.

Robin was turning eighteen. And apparently, it's customary on Earth to celebrate even more when the number is an even number. Or, at least, that's what she noticed.

Starfire and Robin have been together ever since Tokyo, which happened two years ago. When they arrived home, the alien expected Robin to pretend like it never happened, that it was just a in-the-moment kind of thing. However, the Titans Leader was not at all shy about giving the alien a peck on a cheek in public spots, or holding her hand during dinner at the Tower.

They have already passed _that _step, one of Starfire's favourite memories. Along with the first time he kissed her, the first time he called her his girlfriend, the time they did it on the couch... She felt herself getting red at thinking about it, shaking it off and going back to the task at hand, hoping Raven wouldn't notice.

The alien was looking through an online catalogue for a vast number of sleeping bags needed for the guests while chewing on the back of her pen.

"Starfire, you really shouldn't do tha-"

"Not now, Raven! Do you not see that I am busy planning the anniversary of Robin's birth?"

Raven pursed her lips as she saw the ink explode around Starfire's mouth. Raising her eyebrows, she shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The Tamaranean floated over to the fridge, inspecting to see how much food she would have to order for the party. "With Kid Flash invited, I'll have to order everything double..." she muttered to herself, chewing on the skin at her fingernail. She didn't feel the cold hand on her shoulder until Raven spun her around.

"Starfire. You need to relax. Let me order the sleeping bags and food, okay? Cyborg and Beast Boy can handle everything else. You look like you haven't slept in two days. Go rest."

"But Robi-"

"-will surely appreciate all that you've done for his birthday. Go take a nap."

Starfire has learned to recognise that tone of Raven's voice, because Raven's voice does not have many tones beyond what Cyborg refers to as 'wicked sarcastic'.

"But I-"

"Starfire."

"Surely, I canno-"

"Go."

The alien accepted defeat and let out a loud sigh. She started floating away to her room. Stopping at the door, she turned to look at her teammate.

"Raven."

"Yes, Starfire?" the girl asked, impatiently.

"Thank you."

The empath shrugged, but Starfire was sure she saw the girl smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: First chapter done! This is gonna get better and better, I _promise_. Hopefully the "even numbers" thing wasn't confusing, it just means like Sweet 16 and then when you turn 18 it's a big deal, e.t.c.**

**Please review! It means a lot! It'll only help me improve.**

**Also, the awesome image cover is done by Rachel1466 on Deviantart and Gretlusky on Tumblr. Go check her out, her stuff is amazin'.**


End file.
